towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Twisted Fate - Ophiuchus/@comment-16894369-20180119142513
Since the 5-year draw is coming, I decided to post this bit of info here. The draw is special because the player can essentially choose which card to get by carefully selecting the attribute and race, and the system will always pick the ones that the summoner does not own - more details are listed in my userpage: User:Blueeighthnote/5YearDraw. For some players who cannot choose between certain top-tier leaders (such as the dilemma between Ophiuchus, Azathoth), here is my analysis! Overview Ophiuchus is one of the few leaders that still works in this meta because the enchanted path solves so many different shields (enchanted, masked, locked, weakened runestones). Many Gods and Elves can fit in the team and work nicely. The team is still very strong even without all ideal members fit in the team yet (such as AR Pullux, Luna, Shyplant, etc.). The shortcomings of the team are mostly just minor inconveniences. There are virtually no drawbacks to using the team, and that there is basically no sort of stage setup that can deter the use of this team. Even if the stage has an anti-Enchanted shield, certain characters (Ex: Andromeda, Saggitarius) can still force through. Any Elf and God introduced would only help Ophiuchus improve even more. While it may seem like Ophiuchus is best used as a multi-attribute team, it can still form a great earth team. A pure Earth-God/Elf team is still totally viable and should not be overlooked. Summary PROS: *Dual Leader multiplier - Max 71x (accounting Enchanted Runestone boost) *Recovery multiplier - 1.45x (accounting Enchanted Hearts) *The multiplier is controlled by how many steps were taken when turning runestones. Maximum multiplier is reached by achieving 25 steps. *Utilizes a comprehensive God race selection and a solid Elf race selection *Wide variety of achievements can be solved, 1-attribute (Earth), 3-attribute, and 5-attribute are easily achieved *'Extended runestone-moving time' based on how many elves are present on the team *'Great Board-solving': Enchanted shields, locked runestones, weakened runestones, masked runestones are not a problem. *'Free-movement active skill': Board hazards, whether electrified, burned, weathered, freakin' metasphere, etc, can be cleared with a 15-second free-movement. CONS (fairly minor): *'Only God and Elves can fit.' The selection of Elves is not very plenty. *Building a good team requires picking the right members - a pure Earth team and a multi-attribute team require very different members (though these problems are decreasing as more viable picks are introduced) **The former (pure earth) suffers a lack of many boosting Earth Gods/Elves to choose from **The latter (multi-attribute) suffers from "damage unevenness" (distribution is biased towards Dark) *Ophiuchus's active skill only has the maximum effect in Ophiuchus team *No hope of solving all God, 3 ~ 5 -race achievements ---- My suggestion Select the 5-year draw as "Earth God" ONLY if you've drawn the Normal Seal enough for the system to filter out certain Earth Gods. Or else, Oophiuchus may not show up. Below are the Earth Gods that you need to keep in mind - if you have 5 or more cards below that you do not own, I recommend against going for Ophiuchus - you do not want to give up such valuable opportunity up to chance! *Earth Gods (except Ophiuchus):